


The Photos

by ughaghost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Lust, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, probably other tags i'm forgetting, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: Kara sees some photos that make her face feelings she's been trying to deny. Will she be able to move past them and keep her job or will they destroy things between her and Cat?





	The Photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meliwint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/gifts).



> Surprise!
> 
> I started writing this yesterday based on a prompt my twitter wife Meli threw at me. Really I should be working on something else but here this is anyway. Badly edited and I haven't actually reread it since I just finished it like 5 minutes ago. This is rough, forgive me. No idea where this is in canon. A simpler time when Kara was Kiera, Cat was boss and everything was right with the world?
> 
> Also also secretly a little inspired by a certain Fictorium fic. But only in the one part in the file room. You'll know when you read it.

Kara tried to ignore her crush on her boss. I mean sure, she got a little upset when Cat spoke about spending time with some famous person or another over dinner or in an intimate setting. And she may have broken a phone or two when Cat wore something just a little too low cut to work but it was fine, she was dealing with it. Until she saw those damn photos.

 

It all started with some idiot trying to blackmail Cat. They’d sent some photo’s of Cat in compromising positions to her less important business email. It being Kara’s job to filter all correspondence, so Cat didn’t waste her time reading something inconsequential, Kara had come across the strange email first.

 

She’d thought perhaps it was some enterprising freelancer trying to catch their big break. But when she opened the email entitled For Cat Grant’s Eyes Only she was instantly stunned. There were multiple pictures of Cat, fully nude, having sex with a beautiful woman. The first clear thought Kara had, after several seconds of white noise was that she hadn’t realized Cat was gay. Or at least not straight. And so bendy, clearly all that yoga was working out for her.

 

When Kara finally realized what she was seeing, she slammed her laptop shut and jumped from her desk. She walked into the bathroom and began pacing in a panic. What should she do? What did they want? She didn’t even know, she hadn’t gotten that far in the email. Her heart was pounding, her face flushed. Oh God a naked Cat Grant was even more gorgeous than she’d allowed herself to imagine. She was so overcome she had to splash cold water on her face to cool down, not that that helped much with kryptonian skin. Finally after several minutes of battling the flickering images of Cat moving through her mind, she calmed enough to go back to her desk.

 

Should she read the rest of the email to find out what the person who’d sent the photo’s wanted? One thing was for sure, she couldn’t open it again at her desk. Anyone could walk by. And it was a violation Of Cat’s privacy to even look at the photo’s any longer, now that her brain caught up with what they were. No, she decided. Cat would have to deal with this herself. She pulled in a deep breath before snatching up her still closed laptop and marching into Cat’s office.

 

“Ms. Grant I-”

“Didn’t I tell you I didn’t want to be disturbed for the next hour? Have you somehow lost your ability to hear?”

 

“Ms. Grant please.” Clearly Kara’s desperation finally came across. Cat pulled off her glasses, crossing her arms in annoyance.

 

“What is so important you came into my office, defying my instructions and without asking permission?”

 

Kara stepped forward, knees shaking, to deposit the laptop on the desk. She then lifted the screen and stepped back, head bowed.

 

Cat regarded the screen silently, face inscrutable. She began scrolling, the only sign of her discomfort a burgeoning tightness around her mouth. She looked up.

 

“Have you read this?”

 

“I-no I- I just sort of closed the laptop after seeing the first few pictures. I didn’t want to invade your privacy any more than necessary.” Kara stammered.

 

Cat steepled her fingers, in thought and irritation. “This cretin wants $500,000 to stop them from leaking these photos to the press. They said I have 24 hours.”

 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Grant. Are you going to pay?”

 

“Pay? And have them asking for a million a week from now? No, of course I’m not going to pay, Kiera. I’m going to find them and crush them like the cockroach they are. Call my team of private investigators and have them look into it.”

 

Cat waved a hand in a dismissive gesture.

 

Kara raised her eyebrows in confusion. “That’s it?”

 

Cat tilted her head in question. “What else am I supposed to do, Keira?”

 

“What about calling the police?”

 

“And have some third rate detective with a grudge sell the photos out from under this extortionist, no thank you,” Cat huffed.

 

“Okay...what about Winn?”

 

“What about Whitt Kiera? What about finishing your thoughts?”

 

“He’s like, a computer genius. Maybe he could...trace the sender?”

 

Cat brought one hand to her temple, rubbing at the beginnings of migraine, before nodding.

 

“Fine. Give this to Whitt. Tell him to find out where the email came from. My people will take it from there.”

 

Kara turned quickly to leave when Cat’s voice stopped her.

 

“And Keira? Make sure he’s discrete. Find a private room, tell no one. I want you to make sure this gets done and update me on any developments.” Cat brought her hand back to her temple and Kara moved to pour her a drink before rushing to her desk for some aspirin. She left both on Cat’s desk and went off to inform Winn.

 

XXXX

By the end of the day Winn had not only found the location the email was sent from but the identity of the blackmailer. Apparently the woman in the video with Cat had fallen on hard times and needed some quick cash. She had a sick son who needed a heart transplant and a mother with dementia. When Winn told her all this Cat merely congratulated him on keeping his job and went back to work as if nothing had transpired.

 

XXXX

That night Kara was sent to deliver a sealed envelope to the woman’s address. When she opened the door to Kara she looked wary and frightened. As she read whatever Cat wrote she broke down in rib shaking sobs. Kara looked on perplexed. Finally the woman, Hazel, pulled herself together enough to address Kara.

 

“Please tell Cat I’m so sorry and thank you. Thank you so much. She is an incredible woman.”

 

Kara nodded and departed with a slightly stunned goodbye. On her way home she related the message to Cat, confirming the letter had been delivered successfully.

 

“Can I ask Ms. Grant? What did you write to her. She seemed...moved?”

 

“Well of course she was moved. I could make Tommy Lee Jones weep, with my words Kara. I’m amazingly talented.”

 

A sigh echoed down the line. “I told her that she could have just asked. That if I had known...I would have helped her son, without question.” Cat pauses again, as if considering telling Kara more, before changing her mind.

 

“Thank you for doing this Kara,” Cat murmured softly. “Thank Whitt for me as well. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Ms. Grant.” Kara returns quietly, smiling slightly.

 

Kara would bet every cent to her name that Cat had included a generous cheque and maybe even an appointment with the best children’s Cardiologist in the city in that letter. Cat Grant really was an incredible woman, with a heart secretly just as great. No wonder she was falling for this woman. Kara stumbled at that realization, almost tripping into a passing pedestrian. Well this crush was certainly getting harder to handle.

 

XXXX

 

That night Kara woke up from her first wet dream featuring those erotic images of her boss, face flush and underwear damp. Apparently the images, she’d tried to pretend she’d forgotten were burned into her subconscious.

 

Having a crush was one thing, but having this uncontrollable sexual desire was completely out of the question. Especially because there was no way Cat would ever be open to satisfying it. She had to shut this down immediately.

 

XXXX

 

Kara continued to have deliciously hot dreams about Cat. She woke up every morning to wet panties and phantom images of Cat spread naked beneath her. She began taking cold showers, and flying laps around the city at top speed to burn off the energy but it wasn’t working.

 

Worse was her reaction to the woman herself. Kara was getting progressively jumpy in Cat’s presence. The smell of her perfume, sent a shiver down her spine. A glance at an elegant leg, would cause her breath to hitch at random.

 

One time Cat had leaned into her, shoulders brushing, breath ghosting her cheek and Kara was so turned on she could barely make an excuse to escape her presence before finding a private place and slipping her hands into her pants. Riding her fingers to orgasm with Cat’s name on her lips.

 

She’d taken to trying to avoid looking Cat in the eye, after that little incident. Never before had she been so profoundly affected by a human being.

 

The combination of images of a naked Cat Grant and a rare glimpse of the heart she guards so well had tipped Kara over the edge. She was screwed.

 

XXXX

 

3 weeks after the incident, Cat and Kara were alone in the office. It was long after work hours and Cat had asked her to stay and work on something last minute. Kara sat at her desk fingers flying over the keyboard when Cat interrupted.

 

“Kara.”

 

“Yes Ms. Grant.” Kara didn’t look up or stop typing to answer.

 

Seeking her undivided attention Cat leaned forward, arm planted firmly in front of Kara’s screen. Kara stopped typing and looked up, immediately regretting that decision upon being confronted with a view straight down Cat’s shirt. A button had come undone and Kara was reaping the benefits. She caught herself and felt her face flush as her eyes dropped to her hands in her lap.

 

“Look at me, Kara,” Cat purred, with a slight edge.

 

Kara looked up, using every bit of her superhero strength and control to attempt to slow her breathing and lower the colour in her cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry. Yes, Ms. Grant.”

 

“Something has been off with you. You’ve been running from me like a frightened child. I demand to know what’s happened?”

 

Kara shook her head. “Nothing Ms. Grant.”

 

“Bullshit!” Cat slammed her hand on the deck. Kara’s head shot up and she finally made deliberate eye contact with her boss for the first time in days.

 

“You’re a terrible liar Kara. I don’t know what I did to you or what’s upset you but for God’s sake out with it already. Whatever it is, we need to deal with it because this isn’t working,” Cat ground out in frustration.

 

Kara leaned back, slightly frightened. She couldn’t bear to lose this job, to be away from Cat. Even if it would probably be for the better at this point. Whatever was going on with her, it was clear this was no passing crush. Her feelings were deep and her desire was infinite.

 

“There is something. But it’s my problem and I’m dealing with it as best as I can. I’m sorry if it’s disrupting our work relationship. I’ll try harder.”

 

“Kara,” Cat sighed, her tone pained but patient, “I...I care about you. And I want to help but I can’t do that if you don’t explain what’s wrong.” Cat’s eyes were wide and slightly hurt.

 

Cat wanted to help her, Cat cared about her. Of course Kara knew that. She wouldn’t have let her get away with all the things she did, if the woman didn’t care on some level, but to hear her say it was something else. Kara felt her heart crack open. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to ravish this woman with this large, secret heart. This beautiful, difficult genius of a woman who cared about her. She needed to get the hell out of there.

 

“Honestly Ms. Grant. It’s nothing,” Kara exclaimed frantically. “I have to go check some facts for this piece.....in the file room. I’ll probably be down there for a while so have a good night!!!” Kara jumped from her chair and used a slight burst of superspeed to run to the stairs. She heard Cat hiss in anger behind her.

XXXX

 

When she got to the file room, she closed the door and tilted her head against it. Cat was pissed at her, worse than that she was hurt. Cat didn’t often make herself vulnerable, to react this way was like spitting in her face. Kara felt sick. She wanted to cry or go back out and apologize but she could feel that low grade thrum of arousal coursing through her and she was afraid. That she would kiss Cat or confess her love to the woman if she spent another second her presence. A Cat Grant who openly cared about her was completely irresistible.

 

Unbidden those naked pictures of Cat came to her mind. She sat on a chair and spread her legs, a hand drifting up her thigh.

 

She’d sworn to herself she wouldn’t do this in the office after the last time, but she wanted to feel something other than scared and ashamed and sorry. Slowly she ran a hand over the front of her black lace panties. They were wet, they were always wet these days. Kara was always some level of turned on, always thinking about Cat and those pictures. She couldn’t escape it. She wasn’t sure she wanted to.

 

Finally Kara pulled her panties to the side and dragged fingers through damp folds. She moaned in anticipation. She needed this. Needed to forget for a few minutes. All the reasons Cat could never want her, the possibility she could fire her for her outlandish behaviour. She entered herself slowly, 1 finger then 2 thrusting in and out. She could already feel the familiar tightening. She was so used to always being on the edge. It meant at least relief, however temporary, was never far off.

 

She began circling her clit slowly, trying to swallow down her sounds of pleasure despite knowing the offices were empty. Suddenly she noticed movement from the corner of her eye.

 

Cat Grant was somehow standing 5 feet away from her, pupils blown, breathing shallow.

 

Kara jumped to cover herself, attempting to appear as if she hadn’t just been masturbating in the office in completely unprofessional fashion. Two words stopped her.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Grant. I-” Kara tried to apologize.

 

Cat shook her head softly, before walking over to Kara and taking a seat across from her, knees clamped together.

 

“Keep going, Kara,” she practically growled.

 

“I- You?” Kara couldn’t comprehend what was happening. She’d been caught red handed and Cat wanted her to keep going?”

 

“I want to watch you come. I want to hear you say my name.”

 

Kara moaned. She circled her clit slowly, looking at Cat in arousal and fear.

 

“You want me Kara. That’s what this has been about. You saw those pictures and they stuck with you hmm?”

 

Kara nodded, entering herself with her other hand.

 

“You want fuck me like Hazel did? Bend me over? Have me scream your name.”

 

Kara picked up her pace again, biting her lips hard to keep from moaning loudly.

 

“Let me hear you Kara. I want to her you moan. I want to hear every sound, you make while you fuck yourself thinking of me.”

 

Kara started keening loudly, gasping as she came closer and closer to the edge.

 

Cat’s chest was heaving, colour high. Her fists were clenched as if she were desperately trying to keep from touching herself or Kara.

 

“Come for me Kara.”

 

Kara did as Cat commanded, body going taught with a sharp cry of “Cat” before she began to shake uncontrollably. Finally the waves of pleasure stopped moving through her body. She opened her eyes cautiously, embarrassed and slightly frightened.

 

“Ms. Grant-”

 

“Cat. I think we’re beyond titles at the moment. Seeing as you just came to the sound of my voice.”

 

Kara squirmed, wiping her hands on her skirt and blushing.

 

“Cat. I didn’t know you were there. I’m really sorry,” Kara said eyes bouncing around the room.

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t force me to do anything Kara. I could have stopped you or left but I did neither. I told you I wanted to watch you come. It was magnificent. You’re quite beautiful you know?”

 

Kara stared at Cat befuddled. For the second time that night she was completely at a loss.

 

“How many times have you come thinking about those photos since all those weeks ago? Hmm?”

 

“I- I don’t know.”

 

“20? 30?”

 

“More.”

 

Cat breathed in sharply.

 

“Hmmm. And now? Was this enough to satisfy you’re passing infatuation,” Cat questioned adjusting herself, she seemed to be trying regain her usual aloof veneer.

 

Kara frowned. “Infatuation? That’s what you think this is?”

 

“Well of course. You saw some pictures of me that were erotic and maybe they sparked some kind of passing fantasy. Now I know you didn’t get to touch me but I hope this was good enough for you. So you can stop this and get back to normal.”

 

“Normal!!!,” Kara screeched, “You mean when my pining for you was less obvious?!! I can’t go back, Cat. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you long before those pictures happened to jump start some weird physical reaction I seem to have almost no control over.”

 

Kara clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. She hadn’t meant to say that. She hadn’t meant to ever tell Cat how she felt. She knew Cat could never return her feelings and based on her current silence, she was right.

 

The older woman sat frozen before her, mouth slightly open. If nothing else Kara could remember this as the only time she’d ever made Cat speechless.

 

“I...I wasn’t going to tell you. I know that you don’t feel the same. But the idea of going back to the way things were before, watching you go out with all these people who aren’t worthy of you? Who don’t truly know and appreciate how great you are? I don’t think I can handle it. I don’t think I can stomach seeing you everyday knowing how I feel about you and knowing you can never want me Cat. I can’t be near you every day, aching for you with every touch and every look. It’s destroying me.”

 

They sat regarding each other for several minutes in silence. Cat seemed to be struggling with some sort of decision. Kara was sure it was whether or not she should fire her now or later. She couldn’t take the tense silence any more.

 

“I’m going to go. I’ll email you my resignation tonight. I would appreciate a reference but I don’t expect one. Goodbye, Cat.”

 

Kara left the room, and a still silent Cat, behind. She went back up to Cat’s floor and began to clear her desk swiftly while fighting back tears. She could cry later. Now she needed to make her escape and call her sister for comfort. She knew Alex would drop almost anything and come to her if she asked and really needed her right now. Her heart was broken.

 

Everything in hand, she took one last look around before stepping into the elevator. She would miss this place. It had become a second home. There were very few places Kara ever really felt she belonged, CatCo had always been one of them. She would miss it and Cat herself as a centering force in her life.

 

XXXX

Kara walked out of the Catco building with a bone weary sigh, finally feeling the tears begin falling from her eyes. She debated flying home but decided to walk, knowing it would be hard to navigate while she was so emotional. She trudged slowly, head down, shoulders shaking with sobs. She knew she was probably a sight, walking down the street bawling her eyes out. She couldn’t really bring herself to care. After being caught by the woman she was in love with pleasuring herself and then being rejected by her, Kara figured she couldn’t really sink much lower.

 

A car pulled up beside her but Kara ignored it, kept plodding forward. Then she heard her name.

 

“Kara.”

 

It couldn’t possibly be...

 

“Kara Danvers stop walking away from me!”

 

Kara turned to the car, bewildered. Leaning through the window, face a mask of concern and fury, was one Cat Grant.

 

“Kara please. Get in the car. We need to talk,” Cat implored.

She thought briefly about running but decided there weren’t many places on this Earth she could hide from a woman as powerful as Cat Grant. Better just to get this embarrassing moment over with. She walked over to the town car and slid into the seat Cat vacated.

 

“Are you here to call me an idiot. Because I already feel like one. I really don’t need to be made fun of or berated right now-”

 

“Kara.”

 

“-I couldn’t help falling for you Cat. I tried. It was a losing battle and I don’t regret it. I don’t regret loving you but if you’re going to laugh at me for it-”

 

Kara was silenced by Cat covering her mouth with her own. She stilled before leaning into the kiss, threading her fingers through short blonde tresses. She nibbled at Cat’s bottom lip as Cat sighed, her open mouth immediately filled with Kara tongue.

 

After several minutes of feverish kissing, Kara came back to herself enough to pull away, face questioning.

 

“What are we- I mean what is this?”

 

Cat scoffed. “Surely this isn’t the first time you’ve been kissed Kara?”

 

“No I mean. What are we doing here in this car? Why did you come after me?”

 

“Because you’re an idiot.”

 

Kara pulled back, growing incredulous. Cat grabbed Kara’s hands between her own and squeezed them.

 

“You need to let me talk now, instead of assuming you know what I’m about to say. I admit you do know me better than most but you’re completely wrong in this instance.”

 

She began gently rubbing Kara’s hands with her thumbs and Kara relaxed slowly into the soothing contact.

 

“I’ve wanted you for months, Kara. Wanted to kiss that pretty little mouth of yours. Wanted you naked, in my bed, begging for me to touch you.”

 

Kara swallowed, body igniting once again.

 

“You can’t have thought you were the only one feeling this pull. This kind of desire doesn’t just go one way.” Cat stopped, eyes suddenly regretful.

 

“I didn’t give into it because I was afraid. I thought all we could possibly have was sex and I didn’t want to take advantage of you like that and I didn’t want to put myself in that position. I was afraid that if I touched you once I’d never be able to stop, I’d never want another the same way again. It’s one thing to fuck some gorgeous model or some rich actor and another entirely to sleep with someone who means as much to me as you do.” Cat turns suddenly shy. “Your confession caught me by surprise. I was prepared for your desire but not for your... love. I didn’t know what to say. Even I have moments where words fail me. I am human despite what my detractors would have you think and it’s especially hard to think after watching a beautiful woman come for you.”

 

Cat laughed softly and Kara blushed again. “Then you ran, and I wasn’t about to chase you across the building again in 6 inch heels. Do you know how uncomfortable these are to walk in?”

 

“I thought you were going to fire me, or laugh or both,” Kara confessed sheepishly.

 

“I’m terrible at relationships and feelings. Carter, is the only person who has every loved me fully. The real me. I’m not an easy person to love Kara. Not like you are.”

 

Kara gasped, “Do you...Are you saying you love me?”

 

Cat smiled, full and wide, it left Kara breathless.

 

“Do you think I wave just anyone down in the street? Do you think I make it a habit of talking to anyone this way?”

 

Kara shook her head. She knew this version of Cat, sweet and self conscious, was a privilege few ever got to see.

 

“So...what does this mean? Where do we go from here?”

 

“Well that depends?”

 

“On?”

 

“Whether you’re willing to put off any further discussion of feelings until after we’ve gone to your apartment and I finally had that mouth of yours all over my body.”

 

Kara whimpered in anticipation, but pulled back slightly to look Cat in the eye.

 

“We’ll talk after though, right? This isn’t just about sex? You want this, want me?”

 

This was everything Kara had wanted to hear from Cat for so long but she couldn’t believe it was true. She was afraid to trust Cat would still want her after the passion faded. Not that it would for sometime, she was anticipating going all night at this rate.

 

“I want you Kara. We will talk details later. Although I’m surprised you’re so eager to define our relationship, I thought millenials were all about playing hard to get and casual sex.”

 

Kara laughed mockingly. “I know better than to play games with you Cat. I couldn’t hope to win. Besides why pretend I’m not yours when I’ve wanted to be for so long.”

 

Cat pulled her into a searing kiss, smiling the whole time.

 

“Mine. And I’m looking forward exploring more of the dirty side under that sweet Sunny Danvers veneer. Touching yourself in the office Kara? I didn’t think you were capable.”

 

Kara smirked before placing a gentle kiss on Cat’s neck, feeling her pulse thundering with excitement beneath her lips.

 

“Let me show you what I’m capable of.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My excitement for S2 of Supergirl waxes and wanes. I miss Cat already but I'm looking forward to gay Alex and Maggie so... I just don't care about any of these new male characters but that's the CW for you.
> 
> I'm in a Supergirl GC. So find me on twitter if you want to be added or prompt me or something. I'm also annalisequeer-ing on tumblr? Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
